Yakov main story
by Shadow Millennia
Summary: King Vladimir A.K.A Vladimir menyakov chernenkov JPN BMP1 main story and epilogue (based on what i play) All right belong to voltage inc
1. Chapter 1

All we know is that his family a distant relative of the then Sanct Sybil king who is frail and had no children. He is next in line tho since his father is deceased. At the end of the main route Yakov is not yet king but since we know that Ivan is his grandson we could probably say that Yakov is the first generation of the house of Chernenkov that started the royal bloodline.


	2. Chapter 2

BMP Non-Gree Jp - Yakov Chernenkov Route - Episode 2 Summary [spoilers]

At soon as everyone disembarks the plane, SAKURA decides to call her family in Oriens. She then finds her cellphone completely cracked inside her bag which is also in shambles. She then finds her passport is in even worse shape, a hole from a gunshot right through her photo.

The flight attendant with other officials inform there is no plane available that evening and have set up accommodations in a nearby hotel for the stranded passengers. SAKURA stands there not knowing what to do when Yakov approaches her. He sees the situation she's in and goes off to talk to the officials. He comes back to SAKURA smiling.

Yakov: I've talked to them and they agreed that you should stay with me until you get your documents in order.

SAKURA: Is it really ok?

Yakov: There is no Oriens consulate in Sybil so it may take sometime. Could you handle being alone in a hotel without a passport ?

SAKURA agrees there is no way she could survive in a strange country all by herself so she agrees to accept shelter in Yakov's castle.

Yakov is very humble about his home which is filled with antiques unlike modern civilized Oriens. While chatting in his office, his subordinate from before appears with a stack of documents, paperwork for SAKURA to fill out to get her passport back. Yakov introduces him as his henchman Lev. Lev complains that this is really work for Sergey, his smarter older "brother" (not related), but it seems Sergey is away, making Lev Yakov's current right hand man.

Next day SAKURA is called into Yakov's office to work on the documents. While at it, Yakov laments it would have been less of a hassle for SAKURA if Sanct Sybil had consulates of other countries. But because it is not completely unified yet, it has not been recognized as one yet, still a long way to become part of the other six. He proceeds to tell that Sanct Sybil was formerly many small countries that slowly got unified under Sybil.

SAKURA asks if the King of Sybil is his father and Yakov tells her his father passed away a long time ago and that the current king does not have any children and is very frail.

Because of that very reason the country became unstable. So since the house of Chernenkov is the closest kin, Yakov became next in line as a prince. But he is not guaranteed the seat because there is also another prince from another family in the same standing as the Chernenkovs called the house of Gustaf.

Yakov: The Gustafs are trouble but there is also all the other troublemakers on top of that…

SAKURA: I had no idea you were in such a difficult position

Yakov: It's really not a big deal to me, the ones really suffering are the people. Without peace the country can't move forward. Being a country covered in snow most of the time, some may not think it is a country worth living for but I want to do my best to make people proud for being born on this country.

When Yakov informs SAKURA that all the other passengers have safely returned to Oriens, she remembers she needed to call her parents. Yakov is surprised she had not contacted them yet and urges her to use the phone in the office. Of course her parents scold her for worrying them so much but are relieved after she explains the situation. Before she hangs up Yakov signals for her to pass the phone and the prince politely assures her parents that he will keep SAKURA safe and return her to Oriens as soon as possible. Of course she is impressed, on one hand Yakov is rough with the baddies and then suddenly he can switch a be a full on gentleman.

After hanging up Yakov tells SAKURA to call them everyday, making her smile.

Yakov: Why are you smiling like that?

SAKURA: I think you are a really nice person prince Yakov.

Yakov: I am not nice at all, I can be quite scary

Just then Lev appears to tell that Sergey have been captured by the Gustafs. Yakov is surprised but he composes himself quickly blaming Sergey for being negligent allowing himself to be captured. Lev implores Yakov to do something for Sergey who looks up to the prince as a brother but Yakov decides to leave things as is.

SAKURA is surprised to see this cold side of Yakov, a completely different person from how he had been treating her.


	3. Chapter 3

BMP Non-Gree Jp - Yakov Chernenkov Route - Episode 3 Summary [spoilers]

Yakov brushes the Sergey issue aside but Lev have also other matters to discuss. SAKURA decides to excuse herself to continue her paperwork in her room.

Later Lev appears pushing a tea cart and clumsily offers the drink to SAKURA. He tells SAKURA he does not usually do this kind of work, being just a dumb boy from the countryside who left home, who never thought an amazing person like Yakov would have given him a chance. For Yakov, he would do anything. SAKURA then asks what kind of person Sergey is. Lev with eyes shining tells that Sergey is a very reliable, smart and strong "brother", who has been with Yakov through thick and thin since childhood. He knows that Yakov is probably planning something to get Sergey back even though he is not showing it.

Lev then explains that the castle has become more like a fort filled with soldiers and it's all men around. He assures SAKURA is safe but since there is no cook, they cannot cater to her Oriens tastes. SAKURA realized they had boiled eggs and bread for breakfast and tells Lev that she can really do her own cooking.

After filling her paperwork, SAKURA decides to walk the castle grounds and walks into what looks like a herb garden, she brings some of it back to the kitchen where a helper points out that everyone just help themselves to their own food. She investigates the fridge and thinks what she can do with the herbs.

SAKURA knocks on Yako's office and brings lunch to him. He is surprised to see her bring him food but takes the offer as the aroma of food permeates the air. SAKURA serves salmon sandwich with herbs and white wine and some soup.

Yakov: I don't know anything about cooking but I know what tastes good.

SAKURA: Thank you!

Yakov: I am the one who should be thanking you. It feels like forever since the last time I ate something tasty.

Yakov is in high spirits while drinking his coffee with plenty of milk. Suddenly he is serious and asks SAKURA is he can have her share her meals with him. She agrees if he doesn't mind eating her humble cooking and he is more than happy to take it.

SAKURA: Is there anything you don't like?

Yakov: I don't dislike anything.

SAKURA: Anything you like?

Yakov: Meat. And then at night always liquor. And… if anyone says anything about you making my meals, tell them I told you to do so.

SAKURA didn't think much about those words, only to find later what it really meant.

~~~to be continued~~~


	4. Chapter 4

BMP Non-Gree Jp - Yakov Chernenkov Route - Episode 4 Summary [spoilers]

SAKURA wakes up the next day still not believing she was involved in a hijacking and now stranded in a castle in a foreign country.

It's a bright sunny day when she opens the curtain when suddenly Yakov bursts into her room without knocking. SAKURA still looks a mess in her pajamas and tries to hide herself.

Yakov: Why do you look so irritated early in the morning?

SAKURA: I am not irritated! I am still in my pajamas! It's embarrassing!

Yakov: There is no problem if you are dressed right? Besides I am used to seeing women in the nude.

SAKURA: ….!

In SAKURA's mind it's pretty obvious that women would flock to someone so good looking and strong and a prince like him. She blushes.

SAKURA tries to reach for her cardigan but Yakov stops her and hands some clothing he brought her. Since she was going home to Oriens SAKURA had only one change of clothes and no luggage so she readily accepts it. It's a beautiful long dress of vintage design made of high quality materials. It fits her fine everywhere except around her chest. SAKURA wonders why he had such dress on his possession.

She goes to find Yakov in his office as instructed and he sees the dress on SAKURA.

Yakov: Looks like it fits you well everywhere but the chest.

SAKURA: It's because I have small breasts.

Yakov get flustered.

Yakov: You… you know the value of a woman lies more than the size of her breasts…. Besides that dress makes you more feminine.

The dress used to be Yakov's late mother's.

After breakfast Yakov tells SAKURA they are going for a ride on horseback. Since she can't ride, they both share a horse, SAKURA sits in front (sideways because she's wearing a dress) while Yakov hold the reins. She's so nervous she doesn't speak much.

Yakov: Today you are rather quiet. Are you afraid of horses!?

SAKURA: It's not that…

Yakov explain how important the horses are especially in winter when the snow is too deep for vehicles. SAKURA is interested in experiencing such a harsh winter but she reminds Yakov that by then she will probably be back home. Yakov looks a little sad. SAKURA quickly changes subject asking if it's hard to ride a horse with her in front.

Yakov: It's better than having you ride in the back. If we get attacked, it will be easier for me to defend you in this position.

SAKURA is surprised with his unexpected answer. Yakov explains that his atittude is a result of the dangers he had suffered numerous times since becoming the next in line to the throne. SAKURA realizes that being a prince is much harder than she ever thought.

They reach a meadow and SAKURA see some chamomile leaves but before she can ask to let herself down, Yakov notices a storm coming. He tells SAKURA to hold on tight to him so he can run the horse back to the castle. Their bodies are so close together, SAKURA gets all doki doki with his warmth and masculine scent.

By the time they arrive at the castle they are soaking wet. Lev greets them with towels in hand. Yakov apologizes SAKURA for the disastrous outdoor walk but SAKURA is actually really happy about the ride back, comparing it to a thrilling jet coaster ride.

Yakov looks surprised he never met anyone like SAKURA. She realizes that princesses would have probably find that ride rather scary.

Lev offer SAKURA some military clothing to change her soaked dress but Yakov pulls SAKURA to pick another dress from his mother's collection.


	5. Chapter 5

BMP Non-Gree Jp - Yakov Chernenkov Route - Episode 5 Summary [spoilers]

While preparing dinner in the kitchen, Lev shows up with two helpers.

The helpers ask if it's true that SAKURA cooks dinner for the prince. After confirming the fact, the helpers begs SAKURA to teach them how to cook so the soldiers can also eat some decent food. At first she is hesitant but decides in the end to teach them simple stuff, starting with a soup.

At dinner time, SAKURA serves some basil chicken to Yakov. They can hear some commotion among the soldiers outside and SAKURA tells him that it's probably about the soup she made with them. They do not talk much but SAKURA notices Yakov's distant and thoughtful expressions throughout the meal.

Back to her room, SAKURA is still bothered by Yakov's behavior so she digs her carry-on for some cookies she had bought for her parents. She is determined to cheer him up so she prepares some tea and with the cookies on a tray she heads to Yakov's office. When she arrives there, she notices the door is slightly ajar and when she peeks inside she sees….

Yakov is deep in thought, letting out a sigh now and then. SAKURA accidentally knocks the door alerting him of her presence. He is surprised to see her but urges her in.

While preparing the tea, SAKURA steal side glances of Yakov braiding his hair.

Yakov: What is it!? Do you think I look unusual with my hair down !?

Yakov asked while giving a sexy smirk, making SAKURA's heart jolt.

SAKURA : Why do you keep your hair long? Is it a family custom?

Yakov: No, I am probably the only one….. It's because I am a coward.

SAKURA: Eh?

Yakov: Do you know the weakest part of a person?

SAKURA: Weakest part?

Yakov: I should explain better. Where would you attack your opponent to land the most effective blow? You probably would not know this. There is the forehead, the heart, and also the neck. I braid my hair this way to use it as a form of protection against blades, although if I get shot, it really is useless.

Yakov let out a weak laugh. He gulps down the tea and offers SAKURA some liquor next. He offers regular, citrus and fruit vodka. Without waiting for an answer he pours some regular vodka in an empty teacup. SAKURA offers to grab a proper glass but Yakov stops her.

Yakov: No need. Vodka is vodka no matter where you drink it from.

SAKURA can't hold her liquor so she sips slowly. Yakov tells SAKURA how he and Sergei like to drink every night. Taking the opportunity SAKURA brings up her concerns about how she can see that Yakov is worried about Sergei. Yakov looks downcast at SAKURA's perceptiveness but finally opens up about how worried he really is and how much he wants to save his friend.

Yakov: But I cannot save him right now, and I know he would not want me to do it. Sergei would never forgive me if I were to do anything that would give the Gustafs any advantage.

Yakov really looks up at Sergei like an older brother. (Sergei is two years older) Both their parents were best friends and they grew up together. When Sergei was about 10, Sergei's whole family fell into a trap set up by the Gustafs and were murdered. Yakov's father was only able to save Sergei. Yakov also had a younger sister (3 years younger) who also had golden hair like him. She loved Sergei so much, Yakov hoped they would marry someday.

At that time the Gustafs and the senate joined forces and they became the dominant political power. They falsely accused Yakov's family of plotting a rebellion, and sent the everyone to a prison far away in a very cold land, a place nobody has ever returned from. Yakov and Sergei were able to escape. His sister went missing during the chaos and nobody knows of her whereabouts.

By now SAKURA is crying and holding onto Yakov's hand. When she realizes she lets go but Yakov says he doesn't mind. He actually feels a little less of a burden after opening himself up to SAKURA.


	6. Chapter 6

Yako chernenkov Route - Episode 6 Summary [spoilers]

Yakov urges SAKURA to go to sleep because it's already late and when SAKURA tells him to do the same he says he only goes to sleep pretty late, almost at the crack of dawn.

Walking back to her room, SAKURA remembers the chamomile leaves she saw when she went for a ride with Yakov. She thinks about brewing him some chamomile tea to help him with his sleeping problem and so she decides to go look for it the next day.

She finds the meadow and grabs a bunch of leaves. She gets excited when she see other herbs in the area and ends up deep in the woods. When she realizes she is lost. Suddenly she hear a man's voice.

?: What are you doing here you suspicious woman?

SAKURA: I … I was looking for herbs and got lost.

?: Herbs? Alone in the woods?

The man suddenly grabs her arm and she automatically slaps him.

?: You got spirit… then you are probably ok.

SAKURA: What…

?: It's dangerous here, come with me!

He grabs her hands and starts running, pulling SAKURA with him. She is unwilling to follow him until he points out some burly guys running towards their direction. She then starts running but it's too late when one of them grabs and pulls her by the hair. She turns around and bites the man's arms and continues to run. She sees a familiar tattoo stamped on the man's arm and remembers seeing the same one on one of the hijacker's arm.

They finally reach a point where the stranger assumes to be safe and they stop running. She offer him some water she is carrying.

SAKURA: Would you like some?

?: Do you think I would drink something offered to me by a stranger?

SAKURA: I see… then I will drink alone. Aaah… it's so cool and delicious!

?: Whatever.

SAKURA: Whatever.

While drinking SAKURA scrutinizes the stranger. He is about Yakov's height, quite handsome but she doesn't quite like him. He gets annoyed about being stared at but SAKURA just thanks him for saving her life. She introduces her herself and the stranger is confused to see a foreigner. She asks his name but again he doesn't want to tell a stranger about it, making SAKURA rather annoyed.

SAKURA then realizes they are nowhere near the castle and asks the man if he knows whereYakov's castle is.

?: Are you lying? Why the castle?

SAKURA: Somethings happened and I am currently staying there.

?: You…what the heck is he thinking bringing a foreign woman to the castle? Especially one with no sex appeal.

SAKURA gets even more pissed but the man brushes it off and starts towards the direction of the castle. When they get there Yakov rushes out looking worried because SAKURA had suddenly disappeared. SAKURA shows her basket and explains what she was doing. Yakov can't believe she went off to do something for him. Then he sees the man, and calls him Sergei. Sergei managed to run away from the Gustafs. Yakov then looks apologetic towards Sergei because he didn't come to his rescue. Sergei gives a friendly pat on Yakov's shoulder.

Sergei: I know. As the prince, you made the best decision possible at that time.

SAKURA can't believe that he is everyone's beloved Sergei, thinking he probably hates her because she slapped him earlier. She apologizes to him to Yakov's surprise. After explaining what happened in the woods Yakov bursts laughing and agrees with what SAKURA did.

Sergei: I see… I guess she is not my type.

Yakov: Really? I actually like that kinda of reaction… but i would have liked to see you getting hit by a woman!

Yakov then takes SAKURA's hand.

Yakov: It is as if you brought me back my most precious treasure.

His lips touches SAKURA's hand lightly making her flustered but what really sets her heart racing is when their eyes meet as he looks up at her.

Yakov: What is it? Is this not enough?

Sergei: … Yakov, looks like you have been mingling a lot with commoners during my absence… Wrap this up.

Yakov and Sergei leave together. SAKURA feels like she has no chance to be friends with Sergei by the way things look.


End file.
